


Come Alive

by A_Boy_Named_Mike



Series: 15 a Piece Prompt Challenge [13]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Boy_Named_Mike/pseuds/A_Boy_Named_Mike
Summary: Prompt:Heart Song(selected byAshfrom200 Writing Challenge).





	Come Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ominous_Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominous_Rain/gifts).

> Prompt: _Heart Song_ (selected by **[Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida)** from **[200 Writing Challenge](https://www.deviantart.com/insane-1/art/200-Writing-Challenge-68163506)**).

Atobe says, "I want this," and Sanada does not resist.

He does not ask Atobe if he's sure. Atobe is dramatic, but he does not say something unless he truly believes it.

He smells like blood. Feels like _life,_ thrumming, blazing.

Sanada bites him. The sharp edges of his fangs, sinking through soft skin, through flesh and vein and warm, warm blood.

Beneath his lips, he can feel Atobe shiver. Atobe gasping, arching upward. His hands tangle in the edges of Sanada's hair, stroke urgently up and down his back. _Too much_ and _Don't stop._ Atobe's arms and legs curl tight around him. Fingernails upon his spine.

His heart, beating, beating.

It calls Sanada, draws him in like a subjugate to his master's call. How strange, Sanada thinks, that Atobe should have this power over him when he is merely human.

Though perhaps it isn't so strange at all.

Sanada drinks from Atobe and feels something explode within him. It feels like dying. It feels like coming alive.

He draws back.

Atobe's breaths are warm in the space between them. They come hard and fast. Two small puncture wounds adorn his skin, thin trails of blood flowing from his neck to his collarbone.

Sanada looks at him.

Atobe is a beautiful thing, all flushed cheeks and sweat-damp skin. His lips, parted. His eyes, bright, wild, _alive._

Sanada's fingers come to rest upon Atobe's cheek. What a creature he is, bursting with confidence and untamed life.

Atobe is dangerous, incendiary. Vulnerable and infallible all at once.

Atobe, who makes Sanada wonder about the shape of his soul.

He looks at Atobe and finds salvation in the warmth of his skin, the trust in his eyes. His blood — his _life_ — upon Sanada's tongue, tingling.


End file.
